Boot to the Head!
by Karma Killer 11
Summary: A hundred sentences about everyone's favourite green hero - prepare yourselves for a world of bad grammar. Enjoy, my duckies! Remember, King Moddy loves you.


Hey y'all! This is a challenge that my friend Fooshi and I undertook. We gave each other one hundred miscellaneous words, with the intent of writing just one sentence per word. Like... a not totally crappy sentence. The deadline? Last weekend. I dunno if I completely fulfilled the requirements, because writing just one sentence is harder than I thought... I'm sure within the following story I've included enough excess commas, hyphens, and other grammatic errors to make an English teacher have a heart attack. But it's all about Beast Boy, and who doesn't love Beast Boy? (No, seriously, if you don't like Beast Boy, why are you reading this? O.o) So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Star Wars, Pop-Tarts, or any variety of chocolatey candy bars.

* * *

1) **Whoah**

Where he came across his catchphrases, none of them could guess, knowing only that they were the least intelligent words in the world, and that they wouldn't have him any other way.

2) **French**

She absolutely loathed the cheesy French movies the team so often watched together; but the day Beast Boy showed up at her door with a rose, a beret, and fake moustache, she couldn't help but blush.

3) **Empire**

Judging by the way she kept discreetly glancing over the top of her book, and the fact that she hadn't turned the page in over 15 minutes, Beast Boy deducted that Raven liked _Star Wars_ much more than she was letting on.

4) **Critical**

Downing his fourth espresso, Beast Boy decided that without coffee, life would officially suck.

5) **Dumb**

No, he wasn't an idiot, despite what most people thought – he just knew that with a job like his, life was too short to take in moderation – and after all, being stupid was fun.

6) **Handle**

Nobody would have guessed he could be a leader, not even him; so when a ragtag team was thrown haphazardly at his feet, ready to be led to save the world from the Brotherhood, Beast Boy honestly wondered – could he handle it?

7) **Far**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a green beast spent his years locked away in a castle, under a dark spell dooming him to live as a monster; and although he spent his days waiting for a beautiful maiden to come and fall I love with him, each moment he grew more and more hopeless – for who could ever learn to love a beast?

8) **Long**

Beast Boy learned the hard way that watched cookies never browned; they did, however, burst into flame.

9) **Trolls**

Starfire mistook the troll for Beast Boy only once, but she honestly wasn't sure which of the two was more offended.

10)** Fluffy**

Raven walked into Beast Boy's room only to come face-to-face with a giant badger sporting a large silver nametag that read 'Fluffy – do not feed after midnight'; she decided to turn around, leave, and forget that this had ever happened.

11)

This number is the illegitimate offspring of 1 and 10, therefore unrecorded and otherwise ignored.

12) **Burst**

Day, day, day, it's a brand new, new day, new day, possible light, light, light smell, smell Starfire oven cook smell, smell escape leave, leave new, new, new day Cyborg games and Raven play, Raven, Raven, play, play, smell hair gel, smell, smell Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, home, I am home, home, home, home, home, home…

13)** Jet**

The story of when he accidentally got super glued to the aircraft hanger without anyone's notice was always an entertaining one to tell the guests at dinner – it's a shame that they so often lost their appetite afterwards.

14) **Loopy**

Beast Boy only really wondered what the hell cat nip was for about three seconds – the next coherent thought he had took place as he hung from a chandelier and sprayed a hose filled with milk around the room, the scent of fish hanging around his whiskers.

15) **Charismatic**

Even more than he was charismatic, Beast Boy as a good friend – which was why instead of shining in the limelight of the press, he always chose to stay with Starfire and Raven who were often overlooked by the media; gladly he left the interviews to Cyborg and the Boy Wonder.

16) **Circular**

After riding Raven's black circle-y taxi, Beast Boy couldn't help but feel scorn for any other cab that couldn't fly.

17) **You**

Beast Boy dreamily began pulling petals off of a fragile daisy, but by the end he had forgotten which petals meant 'love me' and which meant 'love me not'; with a sigh, he started on the next flower.

18) **Nope**

"Hey, Raven, can I-" "No."

19) **Slick**

He knew from experience that Robin guarded his hair gel closely – complete with hidden cameras, alarms, and blue paint that didn't wash out of spandex uniforms for days.

20) **Changes**

The day Beast Boy saw Robin's eyes for the first time changed his life forever.

21) **Pleasant**

As far as he was concerned, there was no nicer setting than the park on a sunny day – sometimes the best things in life were the simple ones.

22) **Surreptitious**

As of yet, Cyborg still hadn't noticed that for the past three years, Beast Boy had been replacing all the meat in the fridge with tofu-meat.

23) **Linger**

None of them commented on how he carefully avoided the fun-house every time they went to the fair – some memories were better left unvisited.

24) **Liger**

"Dudes, you all know how I can turn into Starfire's planet alien monster things – well, it turns out I can turn into _any_ animal, real or not; In your face, laws of physics!

25) **Blistering**

Beast Boy pointedly avoided Raven's gaze when he told her that his tongue was in need of medical assistance because he'd licked the crumbs off of a too-hot cookie sheet – Raven unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, choking on her cookie.

26) **Very**

He was a hero of extremes; when he was happy, he was ecstatic, when he was scared, he was terrified – when he fell for her, he fell hard, and when she betrayed them, he felt like dying.

27) **Indeed**

"Raven, Cyborg said this was for some guy I don't know… who's 'sooth?'"

28)** Material**

He didn't care what anyone else said – fuzzy purple tube socks were _manly_, thank you very much.

29) **Again**

Lather, rinse, repeat… he didn't notice the subtle change of his skin from green to brown.

30) **Daze**

Very few people knew just how much Beast Boy disliked the 'Mall of Shopping' – the noisy, bustling crowds, the mixing scents of designer perfumes, the rows upon rows of vividly bright clothing… every aspect of the mall clogged up his senses until he couldn't help but feel horrible dizzy.

31) **Hectic**

Raven glared skeptically at the sheepish looking changeling, who sat in the midst of a devastated kitchen; "How did you even _manage_ to set cereal on fire?" she inquired acidly.

32) **Here**

Even after she'd insult him, hurt him, shut him down… he was always at her door the next morning, willing to accept her apology and waiting to make her smile.

33) **Mister**

"Hey, that's _Mister_ Badly Gram… Bad Grammatic… Badly Grammar… uh, wait, what was it again?"

34) **Dive**

"Beast Boy, the sign says 'No Diving' – turning into a dolphin does _not_ change that rule!"

35)** Town**

One inconvenience of living on an island was that every time they wanted to go downtown, they had to morph, fly, levitate, or drive a T-Sub/T-Car across to the mainland.

36) **Searching**

He sifted through piles of clothes, cereal bowls, and video games within the four walls of hazardous material that he liked to call his room, looking, looking; eventually he gave up, convincing himself 'well, who really needs a bed, anyway?'

37)** Jail**

Of all the times the Titans had been there, he'd never thought that one day he'd be looking out rather than in.

38) **Outside**

When Beast Boy accidentally walked into the bathroom while Starfire was showering, Robin ordered him to sleep on the roof for a week.

39) **Guess**

After Beast Boy yelled out "Isotope!" Raven stopped pretending to be a squirrel and decided that this was going to be a looong game of charades.

40) **Fade**

At first he thought fireworks were an astounding spectacle – bright, loud, spontaneous… but soon they'd fade away into dull smoke, and afterwards, the green changeling always felt somewhat empty inside.

41) **Fad**

"C'mon, guys, you can't tell me this isn't cool," proclaimed Beast Boy self righteously, swinging his hair to-and-fro, "mullets are all the rage these days."

42) **Holy**

Upon seeing Beast Boy with his new haircut, Robin only managed to choke out, "Oh, dear God…" before passing out.

43)** Mine**

Beast Boy glanced down at the little pink candy heart – "Be Mine… gladly," he said, popping it into his mouth.

44)** Drip**

It was raining today, raining, raining, bleak black and grey, raining, raining, I can't sleep when it's raining; Rain reminds me of water, water reminds me of boats, and then I miss my parents so much, too much, it's raining today, raining, raining – I can't sleep when it rains.

45) **Rest**

Settling down on the living room couch, he kicked his legs up and closed his eyes; but even with a life like his, after a few minutes, resting got boring – time to go bother someone.

46) **Numbering**

He hastily scratched out the number '23' with his sharpie – who'd have thought that labeling test tubes one through ten would be so hard?

47)** Sunshine**

Beast Boy grinned at a bleary, unresponsive Raven at four in the morning, and sang "Good morning, sunshine," expertly dodging a mug of herbal tea.

48) **Chip**

"Beast Boy… when the recipe asked for three cups of chips, it meant chocolate chips, not potato ones."

49) **Anyway**

"Then he started choking me with spaghetti, but the werewolf dude with pink nails went shopping with Bee, and _that's_ why Kit-Kat's are better than Snickers!"

50) **Crepe**

The crepe maker was definitely his favourite tool, he decided, as he spun it around and around, making more tofu crepes to eat than humanly possible.

51)** Repeat**

Of course he would lose to Cyborg, of course she wouldn't play, of course he'd ask anyway; "Dude, I can't believe I lost – hey, Raven, wanna try?"

52) **Gentlemen**

Beast Boy fully appreciated how difficult it was for some people to tie a tie… but he didn't understand how it was even conceivably _possible_ to tie himself to four other titans, a pair of pliers, and the microwave, all in the process of trying to get the infernal strip of silk to appear presentable.

53) **Dank**

After spending a night locked in, Beast Boy learned some new things about the cellar; not only was it creepy, it was damp, dark, cold, and housed an organized cult of Satan-worshipping rats.

54) **Sketchy**

Beast Boy glanced at her quick rendition of the forest, shaded in with pencil, and grinning, said, "Hey, man, that's kinda sketchy…"

55) **Succulent**

As far as he was concerned, grapes were the best fruit out there – not only were they delicious, they were easy to throw at innocent passerby's.

56)** Fierce**

"Heh, aren't you cute?" mused Jinx, poking Beast Boy with her foot as he let out a vicious mew.

57) **Mow**

"I don't care if Titan's Tower doesn't have a lawn – it's on your chore list, so grow one and _then_ mow it!"

58) **Mango**

Starfire had made mango pudding; unfortunately for him, he was allergic to mangoes – fortunately for him, she had fried them to the point that they were no longer mango-like in any way, shape or form – unfortunately for him, that meant he had to eat it.

59) **Hope**

Maybe one day he'd be able to stay awake through one of Raven's history channel marathons; dream on, Beast Boy, dream on.

60) **And**

"Beast Boy, half the things on this grocery list aren't even real _words _– what the hell is a 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean?'"

61) **Gecko**

"Hey, BB, how many minutes could save me fifteen percent or more on T-Car insurance?" Cyborg asked a small green lizard, which glared balefully at him.

62) **Acoustic**

Cyborg aced the drums, Robin could rock out on the guitar, and Beast Boy played a mean set of maracas – together, they'd make one hell of a band.

63) **Trapped**

"Dude, come on," Beast Boy cried, pushing against the door, "I know you told me to never, ever, ever, (ever, _ever!_) go in your closet, but is locking me in here for three days without food, water, or sunlight _really_ necessary?

64) **Drapes**

He was severely embarrassed when informed that Gorb-gorb, the Tamaranian festival of berating drapery was, in fact, not a real Tamaranian holiday.

65) **Discotheque**

Ok, so maybe he couldn't square dance, or waltz, or tap dance, or 'get groovy,'… but he could do the Macarena, and he was _good_, damnit.

66)** Once**

Once upon a time, Beast Boy was an orphaned, abused, emotionally crippled child… honestly, there were reasons he wasn't that into nostalgia.

67) **Another**

"What do you mean there's another green superhero – screw the Hulk, I'm better looking!"

68) **Style**

He politely declined Robin's offer to help him create a new outfit – after witnessing the blinding costume that the Boy Wonder considered fashionable, Beast Boy didn't want him anywhere near another sewing machine.

69) **Beauteous **

The thought of Raven having a beauty mirror, no matter how 'portal used for meditation'-y it was, still blew his mind – the fact that he had one with no portal-like qualities whatsoever, though, still seemed perfectly normal.

70) **Slow**

He had patience for the strangest things – unable to wait for the microwave to finish heating his Pop-Tarts, his hobbies included pruning bonsai trees, watching paint dry, and making Raven smile.

71) **Days**

Even on the days when nobody tried an epic takeover of Jump City, life seemed to trickle by impossibly quickly.

72) **Hush**

While watching _Wicked Scary IV_, a shrill scream startled Raven, making her jump; quickly, she pretended that nothing had happened – but when he reassuringly slipped his hand in hers, she gave it a grateful squeeze.

73) **Sack**

Beast Boy had always dreamed of winning a race – you know, those ones where you climb into a miscellaneous burlap sack and hop onward towards victory.

74) **Postal**

After turning into a cockroach, crawling into a box, and mailing himself to Titan's Tower, Beast Boy decided that going postal was definitely the most entertaining, if not an unorthodox and rather dangerous way to travel.

75) **Fumble**

"I should totally play football," cried Beast Boy, failing to catch the muffin that Robin lightly tossed towards him, "I'd be _awesome!_"

76) **'Tis**

"Raven, this Shakespeare guy doesn't write in English… what language is this?"

77) **Prince**

"Hark, what light through wandering windows break – it's the east, and Juliet's the rising sun!"

78) **Princess**

"Beast Boy, incorrectly reciting Shakespeare does not make you sound less intellectually inferior… it just makes me want to slap you."

79) **Waste**

Being tossed headfirst into a dumpster wasn't fun – in fact, it was more than a little painful; after much contemplation, he decided to never again draw on Raven's face while she slept (while she was awake, of course, was still fair game).

80)** Lull**

In truth, Beast Boy slept more easily in the company of the rest of his team – Robin's sporadic twitching, Cyborg's occasional beeps and whirrs, Raven's slow, steady breathing, and Starfire singing softly as she dozed soothed him more than any amount of silence ever could.

81) **Illegitimate**

11 is the illegitimate offspring of 1 and 10, therefore unrecorded and otherwise ignored.

82) **Scary**

Even if it wasn't real, he couldn't help but be disappointed that she wasn't more upset when he was taken by _Wicked Scary_ – then again, the fact that he was the first to go had to mean _something_… right?

83) **Limbo**

"Yo, man, that's cheating," Cyborg reprimanded a small green field mouse that had scuttled beneath the bar.

84) **Chipper**

The Titans all knew that Beast Boy was an absolutely vital part of their team – not just for his skill, but his ability to remain hopeful and optimistic through even the toughest of times.

85) **Clone**

Beast Boy couldn't believe it when he came face-to-face with… himself – "Well," mused Robin, "I guess we found out what happened to all those bacteria replicas you made."

86) **Tipsy**

"Beast Boy, you can't be tipsy, you didn't even _drink _anything" – He frowned in protest; "But when I lean to one side, I fall over!"

87) **Hello**

Beast Boy missed the Titans, life without them was like a life without happiness – possible, but not really worth it – so, maybe he'd call one of them tonight, wish them sweet dreams; but they were possibly busy fighting against the Brotherhood this very moment, so with a sigh, Beast Boy decided against it.

88) **Preach**

He wasn't too hot on churches… it wasn't that he hated religion, or didn't believe in it – but too many times had preachers claimed him as an unnatural sin, and banished him from the premises.

89) **Vaccination**

One drawback to being a changeling was that he had to get different vaccinations for every single animal he turned into – and they hurt like_ hell._

90) **Buffer**

He didn't get it – you total the T-Car one time, and suddenly nobody lets you anywhere near it; what pricks.

91) **Please**

After four hours of wheedling, Beast Boy was finally allowed to have some of Raven's caffeinated herbal tea – worst mistake she ever made, period.

92) **Systematic**

Sometimes Beast Boy wondered if Cyborg sold his firewall protection systems online – they were pretty damn good, and Cyborg always seemed to have a limitless supply of cash for pizza.

93) **Cart**

Raven couldn't believe she was doing this; but the expression on Beast Boy's face as she ran the shopping cart back and forth down the aisles made it worthwhile.

94) **Thimble**

Beast Boy had a secret thimble collection buried in the back of his closet – he could help it, they were just so… shiny.

95) **Shingle**

Sitting on top of Titan's Tower was pretty awesome, he had to admit… and he couldn't help but be thankful that it had a flat surface – Beast Boy had a history of being rather clumsy.

96) **Rot**

As careless as he was about eating healthily, Beast Boy brushed his teeth very thoroughly twice a day – cavities_ hurt,_ you know.

97) **Dare**

"Robin, I dare you to ask Starfire out on a da- _kidding_, just kidding, don't hurt m-OW!"

98) **Vague**

"And dude, then she was all like 'no,' and I was like 'but…' and she was all like 'grrr,' and I was like 'aww…', you know?

99) **Member**

Cyborg was extraordinarily surprised when he saw Beast Boy walk into his 'Meat Lovers' club – and then extraordinarily amused when the changeling looked around, blinked, and asked "Hey, where are all the chicks?"

100) **Nevermind**

"RAVEN, I JUST FINISHED MY HUNDRED SENTENCES, AND THEY'RE ALL DONE, AND I JUST FINISHED AND –" "Wait, what? What hundred sentences?" "I… my…" Beast Boy heaved a sigh. "Nevermind."

* * *

Yep, the last one wasn't just one sentence - it was inspired by my reaction when I finished. ^^

As you may have assumed, my friend accidentally didn't give me a word for number 11.

Please, rate, review, critique, etc!


End file.
